


Pre-Cheerleading Tryouts

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bev n Richie are a lil bit high, High School, M/M, cheerleader eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beverly and Richie playfully tease Eddie before his cheerleading tryouts. Eddie gets frustrated but everyone knows Richie's got the smooth moves it will take to calm him down.





	Pre-Cheerleading Tryouts

“So, what song did you pick to choreograph to?” Beverly asked Eddie through the purple lollipop that took up the right half of her mouth. She always said she hated artificial grape flavoring but Eddie wasn’t in the mood to call her out on her bullshit, he was too consumed with anxiety for cheerleading tryouts. Soon, he’d be down on the field in front of Greta Bowie, the cheer team captain (and massive bitch), to perform for her a routine he’d made up. He’d spent a week in his bedroom practicing. Sometimes Richie would watch from the bed, a sly, satisfied smirk on his face. Eddie didn’t want to know what he was thinking during those moments.

“He picked We Got The Beat by the Go-Go’s,” Richie answered for him, laughing condescendingly. Beverly snorted. “I don’t understand why you wanna be a cheerleader so bad, Eds.” He and Bev were a little bit high after smoking while they skipped the last period.

“Fuck off Richie. You’re just jealous the whole rest of the school is gonna get to see me in a skirt.” Eddie smiled. Beverly and Richie were both sitting in the bleachers that bordered the football field with Eddie standing on the bench in front of them, too pent up with nervous energy to sit. When Richie heard his comment he laughed, falling back into Beverly’s lap who was also giggling. “You guys suck.” He sighed, turning around with his arms crossed to watch the field. There were only a couple more tryouts before he would be called down. 

“Aw, cheer up Baby. Y’know Bev and I think you look wonderful.” He sat up, his hand reaching out towards Eddie’s skirt before he turned around and slapped his arm. Richie pouted, but Eddie was tired of the teasing. He looked towards Bev who shrugged, not paying much attention to the conversation while she eyed the football practice which was on the opposite side of the field than the cheerleading. 

“Richie…” Eddie sighed, getting frustrated. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Richie took Eddie’s hands, bringing them to his lips to kiss them. “Eds, you’re gonna do great. You came up with an amazing routine and practiced so much you could probably do it in your sleep. And, if you don’t make it on the team, which you will, tell ‘em your boyfriend’s gonna beat ‘em up, alright?” He offered kindly, punching the air as if it were Greta herself.

“You’re an idiot. I love you.” Eddie held back a grin as he hopped off the bench to stand between Richie’s legs. He put his hands on each side of Richie’s face and leaned down to kiss him. Richie’s hands resting low on Eddie’s back, dangerously close to his ass but far enough away that Eddie wouldn’t get mad. 

“EDDIE KASPBRAK TO THE FIELD.” The speaker called.

Richie broke the kiss. “I love you, so so much. You’re gonna come back here a cheerleader! My Eds, a cheerleader!” He clapped as Eddie ran down to the field. Bev clapped and hollered along.

Once he was out of earshot, Beverly nudged shoulders with him, “You think all the guys on the football team are gonna be all over him?”

“I think everyone knows by now that we’re totally in love.”

And, well, Bev wasn’t going to deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @kaspbitch for more content :) leave some comments and i'll reply asap!


End file.
